


Handholding

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: [...]a safe haven, instead of a prison of flesh.





	Handholding

**Author's Note:**

> @afaapm asked for "your hands are so much bigger than mine"

_Handholding_

“Good morning”

Q smiled and slid closer, unashamedly cozying up to the other man so that he could leech the warmth off of him; even if it was already quite toasty under the blankets, Q never turned down a chance to be warmer - plus, it just felt that good to curl up against James’ chest to breathe in his scent and listen to the steady beating of his heart “Morning”

James inclined his head and kissed Q’s hair, mussed with sleep “You’re awake early” if there was something that his lover enjoyed to indulge in during his off days, it was to sleep for as long as humanly possible and honestly James was all for it: Q didn’t get enough rest, not with the hours he kept.

“Feeling rested, though”

“Hmm. Do you want breakfast?”

Q shook his head “Not yet” he confirmed as he slotted their fingers together, digits rubbing over every callus and scar to take in the different the different textures - memorizing them with touch alone “Your hands are so much bigger than mine” he observed with lazy wonder.

“Let me see” James gently tugged on their entwined fingers, bringing their hands closer to his face so that he could examine them - he couldn’t say that he had ever spent much time studying how they compared to one another “They’re not” he sentenced after a moment “Yours just is more slender and that makes it seem as if they’re smaller - but your fingers actually are longer than mine”

Q watched as James folded their hands together and brought them to his lips to kiss the knuckles; the tenderness with which James handled his hands always made him a little weak in the knees - one of his recurring nightmares was to have some terrorist kidnap him and make an absolute mess of his precious fingers.

Of course, he would have found another way to work and keep coding - to be the voice of reason in James’ ear.

He would never leave his lover alone out in the field.

As if sensing the direction the other’s thoughts had taken, James held him tighter “Sleep some more”

“What about breakfast?”

“I’ll make you brunch later”

He couldn’t refuse such an offer, could he? “Alright” Q murmured, letting his eyes slip closed and not a single bad dream came to hunt him even if James’ hand still was cradling his own - a safe haven, instead of a prison of flesh.


End file.
